


Battlefield

by carpelucem



Series: 2013 Ficlet Advent [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thundershield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpelucem/pseuds/carpelucem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But the simple truth was that there was not a battle, on any field, where Thor wouldn’t follow Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battlefield

When Thor returned to Midgard the fourth time, after the battle of New York, the struggle with the Aether, he was happy to shrug off the mantle of responsibility that cloaked him in Asgard. Thor relished the chance to simply be a soldier, the hammer that the Avengers could wield against their enemies. The rage and the vengeance in their war quelled a dark need inside of Thor, one that left him calm when he wasn’t fighting, that cooled the anger still bubbling in his veins. His warrior’s spirit had tempered some since the boy he was no longer stormed into Jotunheim, but Thor knew it would never truly flicker out.

After a life spent on the battlefield, Thor knew the value of a good leader, the benefits of someone who could command soldiers in the heat of war. Sif and Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg, they deferred to Thor to make major decisions as they fought, but there was no designated rank system in their tribe, they were all capable, skilled fighters with whom Thor had trusted his life more times than he could count.

In the Avengers, it was not so. True, they were all warriors, but Steve Rogers was their commander. He had a logical mind for tactical choices in the thick of a skirmish and a fair, even temperament. Thor felt no weakness in obeying Steve’s orders in the field, looked to him to keep them safe, knew that among them all Steve was the one best equipped to do so.

Elsewhere, they were all on even footing, In the sparring rings, they all held equal status, no one person was held in higher esteem than the other, despite their rank or specialty. They trained together, fought together, took time for leisure together. In Thor and Steve’s case, that time extended past meals in the common hall, outings with the group.

Thor occupied Steve’s personal chambers as well. The hows and whys of how he’d come to inhabit them were of little import, but after months of nights and mornings sharing a bed, Thor had grown to discover many secrets about their fearless commander. His favorite was that Steve often chose to let Thor take control. In fact, Thor now knew that Steve preferred it as such.

Steve went pliant at the touch of Thor’s hand to the back of his neck, the feel of an arm around his chest, drawing him close. He’d confessed, on more than one occasion, that the sound of Thor’s voice was something that left him weak in the knees, the deep timbre unleashing a curl in his stomach, and Thor was happy to oblige him at every opportunity.

It was a distinct privilege to be able to see Steve come apart under Thor’s hands and mouth, the sounds he wrought were as much a pleasure to Thor as Steve. The lines of his back, straining as he arched to meet Thor, the curve of his hip flexing under Thor’s palm, it meant more to him than Thor found with a century of maidens in Asgard. The vulnerability, the abject worship in Steve’s eyes as he gazed up at Thor, someone in such a lofty position of power elsewhere - it ached, high in Thor’s chest. It created a sense of protective possession in Thor that extended to the battlefield, to the tower, to every point in between.

It begged the question, who was the leader, and who the disciple?

For somewhere along the line, Steve had become his, just as Thor belonged to him. Thor had guarded, fought for a great many things in his time, but nothing held quite as much meaning now as satisfying the needs of the man beneath him. It was odd, subjugating himself to someone, the prince Thor once had been would likely scoff at this version of himself, doing everything in his power to please a mere human.

But the simple truth was that there was not a battle, on any field, where Thor wouldn’t follow Steve.


End file.
